


A Shower

by GroovyShark



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad和Tristan决定一起洗个澡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得这俩在一起会非常可爱，想要看硬汉画风的不要点。谢谢 @Kelom大乱_Key 的配图。  
> \------------2016.4.23------------------------------  
> 在RW的刺激下补了肉。我想说这篇就这样变成了PWP，在教主的带领下乱开车的我们（x

一场激烈的战事后，Arthur一行人难得在天黑之前就返回了城堡。Arthur命令暂时没有任务的圆桌骑士们各自休息，等待进一步的消息。

前一夜行军途中突降大雨，战士们在临阵前已经浑身泥泞。此时精神放松下来之后，这一身的泥水和血浆令Galahad感到更加不适。天色渐渐变暗了，他想尽快返回住所，把自己弄得干净清爽一些。当然，他有注意到Tristan理所当然地，像只大狗似得默默跟在Galahad身后甩着尾巴。

“Tristan，你要和我一起洗个澡吗？”Galahad一边脱下盔甲一边说。他的小屋算得上宽敞，屋外不远处就是一条僻静的小河流，这一点令Galahad很高兴。

事实上Galahad是更喜欢洗澡的那个，虽然他厌恶罗马人和他们傲慢做作的洗浴文化，但他喜欢身上干净的感觉。Tristan则宁可安静地躺一会儿，也不愿意把时间花在洗澡这件事上。不过，他偶尔也愿意遵从Galahad的意见，尤其是浑身是血的时候。两人一起长大并肩战斗这么多年，发展为情人关系也有一段时间了，一起洗澡并不是一件多么令人害臊的事。

两人迅速地脱光了衣服，和相互嬉戏的少年时代一样扑通跳进水里。Tristan裸露的身体总是令Galahad感到着迷、兴奋又嫉妒。他的皮肤偏黑，体格比Galahad大上几个号，背肌非常厚实，腰部粗壮而有力。他手臂和大腿隆起的肌肉形成漂亮的弧度，似乎在向人们展示着伟大的骑士应有的力量。虽然在格斗技巧上，Galahad并不比Tristan逊色，但天生体型较小的Galahad即使拼命训练，还是和Tristan有明显的差距。Tristan假装没有发现Galahad的目光。事实上，有时候他甚至会刻意与Galahad较劲，他喜欢看这只小熊为自己感到焦躁。

刚入夜，河边没有其他人，只有对面森林里不时传来无法辨识的动物脚步声。河水温柔的冲刷令两人紧张的肌肉逐渐放松了下来。Tristan难得变得慵懒起来，他半搂着Galahad的腰，把头搁在Galahad胸口不想挪动。无论经过了多少次浴血战斗，Galahad身上的味道闻起来仍像婴儿一般，令Tristan安心。但Tristan不敢对Galahad这样描述，他知道好胜的情人听了说不定会生气地要和他决斗。Galahad捧起水慢慢梳理着Tristan开始打结的头发，让它们恢复本应有的柔软和温顺。虽然他的胸口被Tristan的胡子刺得发痒，但他并没有一丝推开对方的想法。噢，也许等他们获得自由以后，他应该养一只狗。要有金色的毛发和发亮的眼睛，庞大而温暖，就跟Tristan一样。Galahad为自己这样的想法笑出了声。

“你在想什么？”Tristan出声道。Tristan喜欢听Galahad说话，喜欢了解他的想法。事实上，即使Galahad在与其他人聊天的时候，Tristan也会尽量凑过去听着。没有为什么。

“哦，我在想你是不是变胖了。也许你应该少吃些野果了。我是说，别一闲下来就吃个不停。”Galahad声音里还带着笑意。

“也许你更应该跟Gawain说这个。” Tristan挪了挪脑袋，把下巴搁在Galahad身上抬眼看他。

“别用这种眼神看我，Tristan。” 否则我会想给你根骨头什么的，Galahad转移话题“对了，我把前阵子拿到的肥皂拿过来了，要试试看吗？”

“这是什么颜色，真恶心。” 是紫色。

“别乱动，至少它很好闻，我相信那不会有什么坏处。” Galahad用手打出泡沫涂在Tristan的头上，粗暴地揉了几把。

“你也需要一些，Galahad！”Tristan抢过肥皂也往Galahad身上抹了过去。

“噢！”Galahad想躲闪，一个没站稳整个人向后倒去。Tristan眼疾手快地把人捞回怀里，才不至于令情人灌上几口河水。

“………………”Galahad在Tristan怀里稳了稳，两个人一时间都没说话。

“噗哈——”Galahad首先笑出声来，接着是Tristan。然后Tristan吻了Galahad，就像他们无数次做过的那样，就像未来他们还会做的无数次那样。他们交换了彼此的忠诚和信念，亲密无间。

“我伟大的骑士Galahad，我能拥有你吗？”Tristan低声说。

“Yes,Tristan, yes you may.”Galahad笑着答道。

他们的嘴唇再次触碰在一起，却比方才多了欲望的味道。与情人笑着接吻的感觉棒极了，对方柔软的舌头令Tristan感到身子热了起来。他一边粗重地喘息，一边稍微用力搂紧了Galahad，让俩人更加紧密地贴在一起。被河水冲刷得微凉的皮肤带着肥皂的香味，滑腻又情色，两人的身子都忍不住扭动摩擦起来。

“唔噢，天啊……”Tristan身上丰富的毛发在泡沫和水的作用下，柔软地像温顺的动物皮毛，痒痒地搔刮着Galahad。太过舒服的触感令Galahad叹息般地发出呻吟。他的耳朵一抖一抖地，变得红彤彤的，望向Tristan的眼神催促着情人，好快些把他从这甜蜜的等待中拯救出来。Tristan的手忍不住在Galahad线条流畅的背上滑动起来，向上轻轻按摩他的背部，又缓缓向下滑向那饱满翘起的双臀揉捏起来。情人的皮肤此刻像吸住他的手指般，拼命地渴求着他的爱抚。Galahad微闭着双眼，享受这种亲密。近些……更近些……Tristan停下动作，半搂着Galahad向后退了几步，让自己的下背靠在了河岸边，在近浅滩的石头上坐了下来。这里的河水只能勉强没过坐着的Tristan的腰迹，而站着的Galahad的大部分身子就完全暴露在了空气中，健康的黝黑，和情欲的红。

Tristan笑着用眼神示意，Galahad立刻会意大方地张开腿跨坐在对方结实粗壮的大腿上。年轻的骑士下意识地舔了舔下唇，调整好位置让两人的私处紧靠在一起。他当然还不满足，对情人搭在自己屁股上一动不动的双手毫不满足。于是他只好一只手搭在Tristan的肩膀上保持平衡，另一只手伸向前面帮助两根阴茎靠紧摩擦，以缓解Tristan温柔的折磨。

“嗯…哈………”Galahad扭动着身子，用手掌包裹着粗壮的柱体上下蹭动。薄薄的汗水沿着他的额头往下滑落，最后消失在两人贴合的身体缝隙里。两人胶着之处，欲望勃发的顶端摩擦着对方坚实的腹肌，不知害羞的柱体也配合着开始渗出前液，一股股流下，与泡沫黏腻地交融在一起。Tristan向前探头，紧盯着Galahad的目光像即将开始大餐的野兽。Galahad动情地靠近，两人已经说不清是舔还是咬，只管急切地吻在一起，一刻也不想分开。

“唔！……”Tristan的手指终于动了起来。他不知道何时伸手摸到了刚才丢在一旁的肥皂，用力搓了几把泡沫，然后把润滑过的手指探入了Galahad的后穴。Galahad微微皱眉，下身的肌肉本能地排斥着异物，Tristan却不依不饶地在略为干涩的甬道里开疆拓土。

“Tri...stan....”趁着换气的空档，Galahad模糊不清地叫着恋人的名字。他的脑子很乱，只有“Tristan”这一个概念占据着所有的空间。他幸福又难过地渴求着这个年长男人的占有，立刻，全部。

“放松，亲爱的……”Tristan安抚着年轻的情人，用舌头舔着对方已经被啃地艳红的嘴唇。他一边小声念着一边把第二根手指送进了Galahad的身体，自己的阴茎也已经被情人玩弄得坚硬发疼。小心的探索已经变成强势的掠夺，两根手指分开了空间，将那处揉弄得丢盔卸甲温顺不已。

“Come on...Tristan....”Galahad的扭动越发激烈，他觉得自己快疯了。Tristan的温柔在大部分的时间都很令人受用，但此时剩下的就是多余的折磨了。他不知道这濒临崩溃的缠绵还能持续多久，但他知道自己等不下去了。

“Tristan！”Galahad决定不等了，”F*ck！"

年轻的骑士放弃了最后一点沉稳和理智。他掐住Tristan的胳膊让他拔出手指，然后稍微撑起身挪了挪位置，抓住Tristan又热又硬的阴茎对准自己的后穴就开始往下坐。

“Ga……!!” Tristan用力稳住自己的身子，眯着眼睛欣赏恋人暴走的姿态。他感到自己的阴茎一点点撑开了一片温暖潮湿的土地，内里滑腻地蠕动着包裹他发烫的柱体，吮吸按摩着他最敏感的地方。舒服极了。

“呜……”Galahad紧咬着嘴唇，感受身体不由自主地下沉，被分开，被侵略和占有。他感到自己和年长的爱人紧紧连接在一起，就像他们刚才约定的那样，被对方拥有。“现在，操我! ”Galahad拧着眉毛下达了他的命令。

“……”Tristan歪头笑了笑，开始挺动自己的腰在那片温暖里抽动。他的阴茎驾轻就熟地找到了Galahad体内敏感的区域，对着那里猛烈地攻击。啪！啪！Galahad饱满的臀肉拍打着Tristan的大腿根部，肉体碰撞的声音在入夜的小河边显得那么响亮刺耳，小动物们也早已不见了踪影。Galahad激烈地吐着气，双手搂着Tristan的脖子瘫软在情人身上。Tristan则双手掐住Galahad精壮的腰，配合着自己的耸动向下按，让他能够顶到更深的地方。

“Tristan，噢！天……唔……”Galahad的声音开始带上哭腔的时候，Tristan也被这温柔磨得咬紧了牙关。两个人都已经放弃了思考，全身心投入到只有对方的世界中无法自拔。夜晚的河岸太静了，静得只剩两人的欲望。

“呼……Galahad，摸……你自己。”两手抱着Galahad并且拼命维持身体平衡的Tristan，无暇再去照顾恋人暴露的分身。当然还有一个原因，就是他很乐意享受恋人自慰的美好画面，总是。所以Galahad不情愿，却也顾不上羞耻地听从了命令。他放任身体的重量更多地落在Tristan身上，在Tristan丝毫没放慢的节奏中，Galahad仰着头闭上眼睛，用自己的手抚弄起了自己的下体。他假想着这就是Tristan的手，上下快速撸动着，帮助自己释放这股烧心之火。Tristan被恋人淫乱的模样迷得挪不开眼睛，只能粗重地喘息着将自己的下体更深更快地送入Galahad的身体。他不得不试图抽出分身来逃避过大的快感，但又在离开前被温香软肉牢牢挽留，再次沉沦进柔软的深处……

你让我疯狂。

高潮到来的那一刻，两个人带着这样的念头拼死抓住对方，恨不得揉进对方的血肉里。“啊嗯！”Galahad几乎痉挛地抖动着，精液一股股射在恋人的胸口，带着欲望的臭味。Tristan同时咬住Galahad的脖子，几个抽送也立刻卸甲投降，将自己的一部分永远地留在爱人的体内。“呼——嗯——”Tristan的阴茎滑出Galahad的身体，俩人就这样抱在一起，闻着对方散发出属于自己的味道。

“你现在拥有我了吗，Tristan。”年轻的骑士笑着用卷卷的头发蹭情人的颈窝。

“直到死亡将我们分开。”Tristan认真地回答。

If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充性格设定：  
> Tris不是个多言的人，但他总是默默地听着Gal说话，即使不是跟他说他也能听得津津有味。他喜欢偶尔逗Gal玩，因为他是队里唯一一个武力值超过Gal的人，Gal只会对他感到有点急躁。可爱的点是非常爱吃水果以及对动物很温柔。
> 
> Gal是队里最小的，性格正直，喜欢新事物。对Tris偶尔会感到有些嫉妒，因为他比自己更加高大威猛。对Tris的感情他接受得十分坦然，也许是从小就习惯了两人的相处，等发展到成人关系时也并没有特别抵触。交往后虽然偶尔会对Tris的任性发火，但大多数时候还是顺着他的。可爱的点是似乎很喜欢动物却不得章法，绝对领域以及爱笑。


End file.
